


Safety

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And then it turns to fluff, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Branding, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Pain, Physical Pain, Pining and kissing through the years, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, So much kissing, physical threats, they're in love, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: "Crowley stared at the brand in the demon’s hand. His eyes taking in the sigil on it that would forever mark him as a traitor. Outcast. Not fit for Heaven, but also not fit for Hell. The demon would drag him back down to Hell and explain to the rest why he’d been branded and that would be that. He had all the evidence he needed.And all it had taken had been a casual thank you of a friend."Crowley is captured by a demon in 1793. Aziraphale comes to the rescue, but what does it mean for their relationship?Mostly it means angst and fluff and feelings with a happy ending, because I'm incapable of not giving them a happy ending.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: My Lot Don't Send Rude Notes





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whiteley Foster's Paris Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571111) by WhiteleyFoster. 



> This was inspired by WhiteleyFoster's lovely Paris art. If you haven't seen it, I suggested clicking over to do so before reading as it's utterly beautiful.
> 
> Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9uPIw0lQ3O/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

**Paris 1793**

Crowley stared at the brand in the demon’s hand. His eyes taking in the sigil on it that would forever mark him as a traitor. Outcast. Not fit for Heaven, but also not fit for Hell. The demon would drag him back down to Hell and explain to the rest why he’d been branded and that would be that. He had all the evidence he needed.

And all it had taken had been a casual thank you of a friend.

Crowley winced as the demon began to talk, bragging about how he’d caught him finally. He’d been watching for so long, looking for any opening. He had been sure Crowley would slip eventually, would make a mistake. Crowley didn’t listen. He was too busy trying to slip the cord that had been used to tie his hands. If he could just get loose he’d stand a chance. If he could get rid of this demon, life could go back to normal.

“Do you regret it?” The demon was in his face now.

No. A thousand times no. He would never regret saving Aziraphale, he would never regret one moment spent in the angel’s company regardless of the consequence. He would certainly never regret the prior night. Instead he just smirked at the demon. “Well, to regret would be to imply I did the wrong thing. I will tell you, I don’t envy being in your shoes when Hell finds out that you’ve ruined my mission.” Crowley gave another tug on his wrists.

The demon paused. “What mission was that?”

“Just think, you could have been part of Felling an angel. Imagine the commendations that come with that.” Crowley had to fight back the bile in his voice. He’d never let Aziraphale fall. But he had to get free, had to protect both of them.

There was a questioning look on the demon’s face now as he stared down at Crowley in the chair. He was considering. Crowley tried not to fidget.

“Nah, don’t think so. Would rather have the commendation for bringing in a traitor.”

He advanced, brand coming closer to Crowley’s face. Crowley tried to keep his eyes open, tried not to cringe. He felt the heat right next to his cheek and heard the demon laugh. He let his eyes slide shut and tried to think of Aziraphale.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Day Prior**

Aziraphale reached across the table and gently swiped his thumb across Crowley’s cheek. Crowley watched him bring the cream covered thumb to his lips and lick it clean. He gulped. Surely the angel didn’t realize how he was making Crowley’s heart beat out of his chest.

“As I was saying, my dear. The bookshop will be opened soon. It’s quite lovely. You should stop by sometime you know.”

Crowley tried to read into what exactly that invitation entailed. Aziraphale was staring at him. He smiled.

“Of course, angel. I assume it’s well stocked in wine?”

Aziraphale smiled and just nodded. Crowley found himself wanting to go to this bookshop more than he’d wanted to be anywhere in recent times.

“For this evening, however, I’ve rented a small room and have some lovely wine. Would you like to join me?”

Crowley followed Aziraphale out the door of the small creperie and into the streets. The angel hooked his arm through Crowley’s as they walked and Crowley had to fight to keep his feet walking. One foot at a time- the angel’s hand squeezed his arm softly.

“Crowley, are you alright?”

“M’fine, angel.”

They walked together in silence, Crowley’s mind reeling. It wasn’t that he didn’t welcome the touch, he would welcome any touch from Aziraphale. But this was new. And he didn’t know what had changed. Crowley’s normal undercurrent of anxiety was tinged with fascination as he watched the angel from the corner of his eye.

Aziraphale led him into a small inn and up into his room. Finally he let go of Crowley’s arm and turned to smile softly at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” All of Crowley’s hopes seemed to smash down. The angel was sorry for touching him or sorry for leading him on or sorry for-

“Crowley, the anxiety is rolling off you. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just-” And now Aziraphale looked concerned. “There were some things I’ve wanted to try but I should have asked you first.”

“Things?”

Aziraphale was avoiding looking at him now, his voice soft. “Holding your hand, or arm I suppose. Being with you. We’ve been friends so long, but we just don’t touch.” He paused. “Perhaps kissing you?”

Crowley froze. 

Aziraphale looked at him and in a moment his face fell. “Nothing if you don’t want to, my dear. It’s just, I thought you might and… oh, Crowley I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make anything awkward between us.”

Crowley didn’t know what to say. Instead he reached out and took Aziraphale’s hands. And then Aziraphale was finally looking at him again.

“Dear, could you, perhaps, take your glasses off?”

Crowley used his free hand to throw them to the side, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s face. Then he slowly brought Aziraphale’s hand up and kissed it softly.

Aziraphale whispered his name, barely more than a breath. And then he was leaning in, slowly, ever so slowly. Crowley closed the last few inches between them in a rush, unable to wait any longer.

Crowley had thought of kissing Aziraphale over the years. Between their various encounters when the angel came to mind he’d sometimes daydreamed of what it would finally be like. He hadn’t pictured this. And this was far better than what he had daydreamed.

Aziraphale’s lips were soft beneath his, and he could feel Aziraphale’s hands on his body. He let his own come up to wrap his arms around the angel, pulling him closer.

It seemed to last forever and just as a moment, and as the kiss broke Aziraphale looked at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright. Crowely thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Wine?”

“In a bit?”

Aziraphale nodded then leaned in for another kiss.

Crowley’s body felt like it was on fire. Not burning, but at the same time consumed by Aziraphale’s hands touching him, each feeling like another small spark on his skin. And his lips, those were long gone and must have turned to ash against the gentle angel’s kiss. Yet it all felt so wonderful, and so right.

They went slow, ever so slow in their touching. Gradually touching more, removing more pieces of clothing. If Crowley had thought Aziraphale looked beautiful in the deep maroon outfit he’d had on, he looked even more amazing as the pieces slowly fell to the floor as each explored the other.

Each touch was another flame, and Crowley was burning but coming through it feeling more alive. And more in love. He knew he had been in love with Aziraphale for a long time, but right now every nerve felt it, every piece of him cried it out.

He gasped as the cold air touched his skin, his shirt finally removed. Aziraphale paused, checking to ensure he was alright. “Don’t stop, angel. Please don’t stop.”

“You’re sure you want this?”

“Aziraphale, I’ve just been waiting for you. Anything. Everything.”

Aziraphale didn’t let go of him, and instead pulled him closer. Then the angel’s wings were out, wrapping around them. “You’re cold.” he murmured. But he didn’t move quite yet, he was still staring at Crowley.

“Crowley. You love me?”

Crowley wanted to deny it. He wanted to do the safe thing, to not risk things. He was terrified. He looked at Aziraphale. He couldn’t speak, he just nodded.

Aziraphale was looking at him, eyes still a mystifying pool of blue. “Oh, Crowley. How long have you been keeping this inside?”

Crowley shrugged.

“How did I not sense it?”

“Kept it buried, angel. Didn’t want to mess things up. I’m sor-”

“Don’t.” Aziraphale’s voice was calm, but firm.

Crowley thought his heart was going to explode from his chest for the racing.

“Please don’t apologize for loving me. Crowley, don’t you know I love you?”

Crowley couldn’t process. Couldn’t speak. He knew his mouth was hanging open, and he felt the gentle brush of Aziraphale’s feathers on his back and the angel was looking at him, waiting patiently.

“Crowley, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time. I just didn’t realize you felt the same.” Aziraphale’s voice was a whisper, but he was looking at Crowley.

Crowley knew he was swaying on his feet, but he felt Aziraphale’s hands and wings wrapping around him to steady him.

“I’ve got you. No falling.”

“Fell for you.” Crowley knew it was coming out as half a laugh. “Fell for you a long time ago, Aziraphale. Love you.”

“I know, love.”

Crowley’s hands came up to gently touch Aziraphale’s face. He waited until his breathing was steady, until he was firm on his feet. “Can we try more of the kissing?”

Aziraphale smiled as this time he closed the small gap between them without hesitation.

\------

Crowley’s eyes blinked open slowly. When he saw a head of blonde curls in his face at first he thought he was still dreaming. Then the prior night’s events hit him and he found himself jumping to his feet.

“Crowley?” Crowley heard the hint of hesitation and fear in Aziraphale’s voice. He hadn’t meant to worry the angel he just realized- He felt out. There were no wards, nothing to stop anyone from seeing them. He didn’t care what the humans assumed, but if anyone from either side had seen them- He tried not to think about it.

He couldn’t feel anyone so he cast out a simple ward to warn him if anyone did come. He saw a dawning realization on Aziraphale’s face.

Then he turned back to Aziraphale to gather him into his arms again, kissing him softly. “Sorry, angel. Didn’t mean to startle you. Just… can’t let them find you.”

Aziraphale smiled. Then he leaned in to kiss Crowley again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback**

Crowley couldn’t stop the scream as the brand hit his skin. Not on his face, where he’d expected, but on his collar. And then as quickly as it touched him it was gone. Too soon. Somehow it was too soon, he knew the demon would want to draw this out.

He forced his eyes open. He nearly shut them again, the room was so bright. There was a bright light between him and the other demon. His eyes slowly came into focus. White wings. He heard another scream and just beyond the wings could see the demon fading into dust.

Aziraphale’s voice was calm but firm. “That one won’t be coming back. Ever.” He watched the angel shudder and breathe. The light started to dim as Aziraphale turned back to him.

“I’m so sorry. I tried to grab him in time, but-” Aziraphale’s eyes fell to Crowley’s collar. He winced. “Oh, Crowley I am so sorry.” And then Aziraphale was behind him, hastily undoing the blessed cord that had managed to hold his wrists back.

Crowley began rubbing his wrists and letting his shoulders shift. He knew he’d need to deal with the brand soon enough. At the very least, he’d need to figure out a way to hide the demonic burn. “Angel, if you hadn’t come-”

“I was too slow.” Aziraphale wasn’t looking at his face now but staring at the brand on his collar.

Crowley thought about how Aziraphale’s lips had felt the night before brushing that same spot. He’d never-

“Crowley, I-” Aziraphale paused. “I can feel the power in that burn. But it’s new. I may be able to pull it out, if you’d let me try? I can’t promise it won’t hurt.”

Crowley stared into the pale blue pools of Aziraphale’s eyes. He nodded.

Aziraphale’s hand came to rest gently on his collar. Then the pain started. Crowley forced back the scream this time, he could not, would not let Aziraphale think he caused him that much pain. He couldn’t stop his body tightening, couldn’t stop the grimace in his face. The angel’s hand didn’t move, and gradually the pain decreased.

Aziraphale’s hand pulled off his shoulder and there was a ball of black light in. The angel seemed to almost toss it to the side and Crowley’s eyes followed it, watching it dissipate harmlessly.

Crowley registered all this as spots began to dance in front of his eyes. He started to fall, then Aziraphale’s arms were around him. Instead of falling, he was rising up as Aziraphale picked him up gently.

“Crowley, can I take you back to my place for now?” Aziraphale was glancing at the door behind him anxiously. “I don’t know if anyone else will come and I’d really rather we were somewhere safe.”

“Did it work?”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Yes, the brand is gone. So is the demon. You’re safe, Crowley.” Crowley’s eyes were slipping shut but he noticed how his name was said. It almost sounded like a promise.

“You can take me anywhere, angel.” His nose registered Aziraphale’s familiar scent as he turned his face into Aziraphale’s chest. He vaguely considered that Aziraphale really did look amazing in red as he fell asleep.

\--

Crowley slowly blinked his eyes open. He sighed. No angel in his bed this particular morning. Give him one nice morning and he’d apparently want-

He gasped as yesterday’s events came back to him, then he shot up. He heard a thump and Aziraphale’s muttered curse. And then he was staring into Aziraphale’s eyes again and the angel’s face was fading from concern to bemusement.

“Really, dear. Is this how you wake up every morning?” Aziraphale bent to pick the book up off the floor he’d dropped.

“You’re here.” Crowley’s voice cracked. He hated that his voice cracked.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Where else would I be?”

“Angel, they- you- we could be caught!”

“I set wards here as soon as I arrived, Crowley. We’ve had two rescues in two days, I thought that was quite enough.”

Crowley fell back on the bed, letting a fwoop of air out of his lungs. 

Aziraphale sighed. “Now I can’t see your eyes and I’d been waiting for them to open.”

“How come you’re not in bed with me?”

For a moment there was silence and then a small voice. “I wouldn’t presume…”

Crowley put his hand out, an offer. He felt the angel’s hand slip into his and gave a short tug, pulling Aziraphale close. “Please presume. Presume whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“Dangerous offer that.” Aziraphale let his lips brush Crowley’s forehead.

“Angel, been waiting for this for a very long time.” He paused. “But you know we can’t keep doing this. We’ll get too familiar, then it’s only a matter of time until someone else sees. And if someone from your side does..”

“Well, you’ll just have to rescue me again.”

Crowley felt a shudder go through his body. Not at the thought of rescuing Aziraphale, but at the thought that he may not be in time next time. He considered the angel in his arms and his options. Crowley tightened his arms, then he made the hardest choice of his life. “Aziraphale, I can’t be with you like this. Not now.”

“Crowley?” Aziraphale was pulling back, staring at him. The pain in Aziraphale’s eyes nearly broke him. It was nearly enough to stop him. Then he thought of the angel, his angel. His angel falling into a pit of sulfur. 

Crowley raised his hand, realizing it was shaking. He cupped Aziraphale’s cheek and took a breath. “I can’t be with you like this, Aziraphale. I love you. I’ll always love you. But I can’t risk you, not now. Not when I don’t know what Heaven or Hell will do to you. I need a plan first.”

Aziraphale relaxed. “Crowley, that’s no reason to-”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley’s voice cracked. “I- I don’t want-” Crowley’s eyes slid shut. He saw Aziraphale captured by Gabriel. The angel falling, encircled in fire. He saw the denizens of Hell approaching the angel, as they’d approached him on so many occasions for-

  
“Crowley. Crowley, look at me. Crowley, love, Crowley you’re shaking. Open your eyes, please.”

Crowley finally heard Aziraphale’s calm whisper in his ear and felt the angel’s arms around him. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the fear that had been in Aziraphale’s eyes before it melted to relief.

“Can’t let them hurt you, angel. Not over me.”

Aziraphale rested his forehead lightly on Crowley’s. “It would be worth it.”

“Aziraphale, what are you going to do if you’re not in time next time? Do you realize what would have happened?”

Crowley hated how Aziraphale stiffened in his arms, but if this was what would get through to the angel he had to do it.

“Angel, they would have branded me. Let it set so that you couldn’t have miracled it away. Then he would have dragged me to Hell and let them know I was a traitor, forever marked as such. Then I would have just become their toy until one day one of the demons got bored and finished things off. I’ve seen it happen before.” He didn’t add that his largest fear was Aziraphale falling. Was this fate ever happening to the angel. Was the angel needing to put up with not only being cast from Heaven, but what Hell had become.

“No.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and now his eyes were back to terrified as he looked at Crowley.

Crowley shushed him gently as he ran his hands through his hair. “We just… we need to be careful, angel. Just for awhile. Until we can figure out something safer. ‘Til I can keep you safe. I’ll figure something out.”

Aziraphale brought his lips to Crowley’s, Crowley couldn’t say no. The angel’s lips were soft, but desperate, and Crowley knew that his must be much the same way. Then he felt as much as heard Aziraphale gasp as he pulled back.

“We’ll be careful. But I still would rather like a kiss from time to time, if you don’t mind?”

“Not going to be able to say no to you, angel.” Crowley smiled and reached up to wipe a tear off Aziraphale’s cheek.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**1862**

Crowley stared into the flames of the fire in his living room. Sixty-nine years. He’d had sixty-nine years and he’d started to put a plan together. He’d carried that holy water note in his pocket for decades before he’d worked up the courage to put the first stage of his plan into motion. He had to protect Aziraphale, and that included from his own kind and despite any danger to him.

And now he’d told the angel he had lots of other people to fraternise with and he didn’t think he’d ever forget the look in Aziraphale’s eyes before he’d stormed off. His heart felt like it was shattering. He raised his hands to his lips touching them softly. He wondered if it’d all been a lie, a fantasy. That an angel could fall in love with him.

He decided to sleep for a while. Sloth was encouraged to a degree, after all. He dragged himself back to his bed and fell into it.

\---

Crowley awoke to a loud horn sound outside his window. He jumped from the bed to look out and see some strange new invention moving down the road. He raised his eyebrow, curious to go learn more but then really realizing how much things had changed.

He wondered how long he’d been asleep. He wondered why Aziraphale hadn’t woken him, then he remembered and he almost turned and headed back to bed. Then he realized he’d been asleep long enough he should really be checking in with Hell.

He walked to the front room and turned to his desk. As he was reaching for his drawer to pull out some paper and recount his multi decade nap he noticed a small pile of letters he knew hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep. There was a commendation laying on the top of the pile.

Crowley gingerly picked it up, looking at the letter attached. It seemed he’d received credit for his participation in something called the Great War. He’d need to catch up on that, certainly. He read the letter attached, in what looked to be his own handwriting. He knew there was only one other being that could have imitated his writing so perfectly.

Aziraphale had been checking on him. Not only that, but Aziraphale hadn’t wanted him to get into trouble. He flipped through pages of letters, scanning them quickly. Reports, filed as he had always needed to file them. Some even turned in early.

There were at least three temptations that had been sent to him as assignments that had been completed.

There was one report on the angel Aziraphale and how he had been thwarting him.

There was a suspiciously long report about a boat sinking in the Atlantic less than a decade ago. It was detailed enough that Crowley wondered if Aziraphale had been on board, and what exactly had happened. He’d have to ask-

Then he realized he couldn’t. He couldn’t ask about any of it. Aziraphale and he were not talking, were not fraternising, could not be seen together. Aziraphale wanted nothing to do with him, not now. Not after he’d overstepped his boundaries and asked for something that was for angels only.

But he glanced around his room. Seeing small changes, some evidence someone had been there. There was dust, yes, but not much of it considering what looked like decades of reports. And someone had certainly kept up the rent on this place as he hadn’t bothered and no one had awakened him to pay. Perhaps the angel wasn’t as angry as he had seemed.

Or perhaps, a little voice in Crowley’s head insisted, it was you he was worried for all along. Crowley smiled softly. There was a note mixed into the rest of the letters addressed to him. This one wasn’t in his own handwriting, but it was familiar.

He carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter, and as it came a single white feather fell out as well. He bent down and carefully picked it up, feeling the slight trace of ethereal power faintly even now. One of Aziraphale’s feathers then. He laid it carefully on the desk and opened the letter.

It only had one sentence. “I miss you.”

Crowley wondered how many times he’d tried to come to see him. Wondered how long it had taken before he started taking over his correspondence for Hell, ensuring Crowley’s safety. Of course he had.

He picked up the feather. He needed to make it up to the angel somehow. But first, he needed to figure out what had happened while he was asleep. He glanced at his desk again, noticing a small pile of newspaper clippings.

For a moment he closed his eyes and pictured Aziraphale’s face and let himself believe everything would be alright. Then he gathered up all the papers and brought them to the bed so he could spread it out and get a grasp of what he’d missed.

The feather was somehow in his hand the whole time until he tucked it carefully into his inside pocket next to his heart as he went out. He really wanted to learn more about these motor vehicles.

\--------------------------------------

**1941**

“That was very kind of you.” 

“Shuddup.” Crowley pushed the cringe down. He wasn’t going to let this moment be ruined by bad memories. Besides, he’d take being branded to finally be back with Aziraphale again. He’d forgotten how beautiful the angel was.

He watched with a half smile as Aziraphale started worrying about the books. Aziraphale had saved him from the font of Holy Water. He’d returned the favor with the books. And if there was a suspiciously unharmed car out on the street, well no one would ask.

“Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?”

Crowley almost froze at the look in Aziraphale’s eyes. It was almost too much. He reminded himself not now. Not where they could be seen. He turned, letting Aziraphale gather himself he hoped.

He walked towards the Bentley and his heart jumped at the thought of Aziraphale being able to ride in it for the first time. He slid into his own seat while stealing glances at the angel, Aziraphale’s expression was back to a cautious normal.

Which was why Crowley wasn’t expecting Aziraphale’s hand to grab his tie and pull him close. The angel looked at his face for just a moment, giving Crowley a chance to stop him he realized. As if he’d ever been able to say no. And then Aziraphale’s lips were on his for the first time in far too long.

Crowley’s hand found its way to Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him closer in the already far too close car. He was vaguely aware of Aziraphale whispering his name as they kissed, of Aziraphale’s thumb running gently across his cheek, his other arm wrapping around him.

Eventually reality set in and Crowley realized they could be seen by anyone here, now. And they hadn’t exactly been in a quiet location. He pulled back. “Miss you too, angel. Bookshop?”

Aziraphale just nodded. He didn’t remove his arm from around Crowley while the demon drove. He didn’t let go until Crowley parked at the bookshop, and pulled himself slowly away opening the car door. As soon as the door to the bookshop clicked shut, Aziraphale was waving his hand.

  
Crowley felt the energy surge as a ward was placed and saw the blinds snap shut. The angel had learned some caution while he was gone, then.

Then he was back standing in front of Crowley and Crowley watched him wringing his hands, staring at him. Aziraphale opened his mouth once. And then twice. Crowley pulled his glasses off and found Aziraphale’s eyes with his own.

“You found my note?”

Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale looked perplexed. “Then.. I mean.. Is there a reason..”

“I didn’t come sooner?”

Now Aziraphale was not quite making eye contact. “I quite understand if you’d like to not see me, of course. After everything that happened. And of course it’s not safe for you. And the Holy Water, I mean I know you needed it to protect yourself-”

Crowley was so startled the truth spilled out. “Wasn’t for me, angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes found his again. “Then why?”

“Gabriel. And the medal. And just-” Crowley took a breath. “I can protect you against angels, but I can’t protect you against demons, but I had the start of a plan.” And now Crowley was the one pointedly not making eye contact.

Then he felt Aziraphale’s hand on his. “I don’t need protection, my dear.”

Crowley tore his eyes back to Aziraphale. “I can’t let them hurt you.”

“Oh, Crowley.”

Then Crowley couldn’t stop himself, he was stepping into Aziraphale’s arms. As Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, for the first time in a long time he felt like he was where he was meant to be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**1967**

Crowley looked at the thermos in his hand, then looked at Aziraphale’s seat in the Bentley. Aziraphale’s because no one else belonged there. Would ever belong there. He didn’t understand.

He muttered “you go too fast for me” under his breath and tried to figure out what the angel had meant. It hadn’t been so long since they’d last risked seeing each other, not really.

The angel needed him to slow down, but he wasn’t sure what, he wasn’t sure how. He let his head rest on the steering wheel for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**2015**

It was easy, too easy now, Crowley thought. They both knew things were too dangerous already, and working so close to each other, well.

Crowley knocked on the door to the small room that Aziraphale kept as the gardener. He knew the other workers in the house whispered about the nanny and gardener. As long as none of those whispers made it back to Heaven or Hell, he didn’t really care.

Aziraphale opened the door a crack, peeking out. When he saw Crowley’s face, his eyes lit up and Crowley slipped through the now open door.

They whispered and laughed together into the night. Crowley didn’t miss sleep, not when he had Aziraphale here to keep him company.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few months after the Apocalypse**

Aziraphale’s arm rested in his comfortably now as they exited the only creperie Aziraphale found acceptable in London. Crowley leaned into the touch. Still not over the feeling of being able to touch Aziraphale whenever he wanted. Still not fully believing this was his new reality.

Crowley let Aziraphale lead the way through a nearby park, stopping briefly to feed the ducks before continuing the stroll. The sun was just beginning to set, Crowley had his eyes half closed as they walked and his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

When Aziraphale stopped he didn’t worry. But when Aziraphale gently pulled his hand from Crowley’s, his eyes flew open.

There in front of them was a demon. Aziraphale didn’t look calm any more. The look on his face was one Crowley had only seen rarely, but it was the face of an angry guardian angel.

Crowley knew Aziraphale would never harm him, but the demon in front of them had no such promises. He was hurriedly apologizing, telling them he didn’t know they’d be in the area. Saying he’d just be on his way.

Aziraphale’s stance didn’t relax until the demon was out of sight. 

Crowley reached out then, gently running his hand down Aziraphale’s back. Crowley whispered softly. “He’s gone, angel. Just a chance run in.”

Aziraphale turned to him slowly. “Forgive me, dear. It’s hard to stop old habits.”

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s eyes flicker to his collar. Where the angel had been relaxed, now he was stiff and worried.

“Angel.” Crowley raised his hand to Aziraphale’s face. “They’re not coming. They’re done with us.” He leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. “It’s safe.”

Aziraphale smiled. He turned his head, catching Crowley’s lips with his own. Neither cared who was watching.


End file.
